When the Black Rain Fell
by Black K
Summary: The dark circle has come to Domino City. And along with them the Yami's are beginning to suffer... Yami is depressed and sick, Yami bakura has gone (crazy) and The Kaiba brothers are at it again.. -.-;;; Written while watching 9 horror movies. Gomon guys!
1. when the Black rain fell

**__**

PLEZ SEND INFO!!!!!!!!!!

Black: Hi Peoples yea I finally did it!

Yami Malatea: It took you long enough!

Black: Shut-it twit!

Yami Malatea: Just tell the good/evil people out there about us!

Black: Fine, well You evil people out there can call me Black and those good people can call me Black. Do not be afraid to REVIEW! I don't bite (hard) ~evil grin~

Yami Malatea: Right.... anyway If my annoying darker half has finished freaking out the readers, My real name is too hard to pronounce in dis modern age so just call me Malatea or Y.M. for short if you are extremely lazy like my squirt of a counter part Black.

Black: Yea, Yea, People OK here's da deal You write wut you think about my fan fiction and I'll either A) try harder or B) keep doing wut I'm doing...

Yami Malatea: Well people we need info on Yami Yugi Because this fan fiction is going to be based mainly around him! And Me and Black only know a little bit about him!!!!!!!

Black: If ya all have any info on Seto Kaiba I wouldn't mind info on him either!!!!!!!!

I'll write more later (like when I have time) But I NEED Info and If ya peoples give me dat I'll write any type of fan fiction you like ( Meaning the one with da highest vote!)

By peoples write more later! *~* Yugioh RULES!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I Wonder When this Rain Will Stop?

Black: Well Thanks to our three reviewers: jadeyuy (silver), Lindy Cloud, and GIR's Cupcake I ~evil glare from her Yami~ I mean we wrote our first chapter! ~ T.V guy turns on CD player and everyone starts ta dance~ Oh Yea, Oh Yea Am I good or wut! (don't answer dat) Yami Malatea: ~roles eyes~ stop fooling around squirt! ~stuffs the cast of Yugioh and T.V guy into closet~ Now time to work! Black: ~scowls~ don't make me go all Pegasus ON YOU,YOU TALL ELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami Malatea: DON'T CALL ME ELF, YOU PEPSI FRECK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (breathes in and out and in and out...) OK now special thanks ta GIR's Cupcake for being our first reviewer and another thanks to jadeyuy (silver) for giving us some info! and again Thank-you to Lindy Cloud for that truthful comment ~evil grin~ Black is such a poopoo head... Black: I heard dat...elf, so anyways time for da disclaimer, Soooooo Yami Bakura if you value your live you will do da disclaimer! (I love threatening da Yugioh cast #_# ) Yami Bakura: FIRST LET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET YOU PATHITIC MORTAL! ~Yami Bakura blows-up the door~ Black: Hey I'm not made out ah money yea KNOW! Now do da disclaimer before I try-out these new author powers! ~points pencil threatenly at Yami Bakura~  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine! Black Dose not own Yugioh or any of the millions of dollars that Kazuki Takahashi owns as the creator of Yugioh... but she dose own this fan fiction and the paper that it was written on , but she borrowed the paper too so she own exactly ZIP.  
  
Chapter 1- I Wonder When this Rain Will Stop?  
  
The days were long after the Duelist Kingdom and Yugi was spending most of his  
  
time with his grandfather. The days were taking it's toll (in other words) after all those  
  
sunny days at Duelist Kingdom it started raining everyday after Yugi and his grandfather  
  
were reunited. The rain was harsh and cold, the wind was sharp and changed direction  
  
anytime it felt like it but something was unsettling besides the ragged storm, and that was  
  
the strange character lurking deep within the shadows of the night. The rain battered  
  
against the game shop and through Yugi's open window into his room making the carpet  
  
wet with the clear liquid. "Yami close the window its getting cold in here..."  
  
Yami had been looking at the stars for most of the night though it seemed impossible to  
  
see anything with the rain blurring his vision. He would sit there in front of the open  
  
window letting the icy cold water hit his face and bare arms, soaking his hair and jeans  
  
He shivered as the cold wind sent another chill up his back.  
  
"Yami ~yawn~ close the window please." Yugi rolled over and pulled his blanket closer,  
  
Yami took one last look up at the dark sky and bent over to snap the window shut.  
  
"The stars never change, unlike something's"  
  
"Yami what's wrong?" Yami paced around and turned his red eyes to his counter parts  
  
innocent violet ones. He swallowed hard and chanted in a low sad voice:  
  
" Kay manx tav crot sav-cas`trve rev trot sava tokien daivi sakura gandol sulta kavat , manx nay tav cast merk `Trve tomb wrider Bakura idra stombe`rtdi ~duty ca vat astr mader sava... "  
  
Yami's expression saddened and his eyes went from bold to misty and mysterious as he  
  
spoke these words in an Egyptian tongue that Yugi never heard Yami speak before.  
  
"Yami what was that, that you just said?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern young one, not now and hopefully not ever ."  
  
Yugi nodded still very worried of his yami's behavior, he laid back down into his  
  
warm covers and closed his eyes but not before watching Yami walk sadly over to the  
  
closed window and gently lean his head against the cold glass of the window pane. He  
  
was still whispering to himself in his ancient Egyptian language. His red eyes softened by  
  
the ancient words that he spoke, there was a flash of light and he to his soul room  
  
chamber.  
  
(OK, author break ~sigh~ it's 10:12 p.m. folks so don't sue me for doing a lousy job on this Chapter! don't worry this chapter is not over yet! so put it dis way, if you kill me now I'll never get dis chapter done! Now back to da story)  
  
* ~* ~*~*~* "So Yug you up for a duel!"  
  
"Yea sure Joe."  
  
"Something wrong Yugi ?"  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"It dose not look like nothing."  
  
"Don't worry about me Tea, I'm fine."  
  
"If your sure..." Tea went back to beating Tristen at crazy eight's sense Yugi didn't seem  
  
to want to talk about what was bugging him right now. Yugi was getting annoyed with  
  
himself, there was nothing wrong with his yami, surely Yami would tell him if there was.  
  
If he wasn't tell Yugi something because something was wrong, it wound have to be  
  
something very serious, or very personal.  
  
"Ha I beat you again Tristen!"  
  
"No you cheated again!" ('quote from the t.v show Jackie Chan adventures')  
  
"I don't need to cheat to beat you Tristen." Tristen gave a small growl then gathered up  
  
his playing cards and shoved them into his jeans pocket. "Well who's up for a movie?"  
  
"As long as its not another tear-jerker!"  
  
"I like tear-jerkers!"  
  
"Exactly! Now maybe da new Jackie Chan movie or something good like dat."  
  
"I am willing to go to any movie as long as something explodes in it!"  
  
"Well they all sound really good but there's one problem...  
  
"And dat is?"  
  
"All that's playing is horror movies!"  
  
"Yea which ones?" Bakura looks up and down page of movies playing in the local news  
  
paper and handed the comic section over to Joey.  
  
"Well there's The Others, Don't Say A Word, What Lies Beneath, Spider- Man..."  
  
"But Spider-Man isn't a Horror movie..."  
  
" I don't know about the rest of you people but if I have to sit through another romance  
  
flick I am going to hang-myself!" Tea pouted and threw her empty Coke can at  
  
Tristen's head.  
  
"That can be arranged Tristen." The teenagers packed up there stuff and headed down the  
  
street (if you call down the street 4 blocks) to go see which movie was the cheapest to see  
  
and basically watched Joey and Tristen drive the candy guy (the guy working the popcorn  
  
machine) completely insane while waiting for the movie to started. They all went to see  
  
'What lies Beneath' even though Tristen and Joey kept ranting about how they should  
  
have gone to see 'Don't Say a Word' (Don't ask me I haven't seen either of them)  
  
~On the way home...~  
  
"Man dat movie was kind of freaky."  
  
"How did you know, you had your eyes closed the whole time Joey."  
  
"I'll never take a shower again!"  
  
"Calm down Joe it was only a movie!" It was around 9:00 pm when the movie ended and  
  
it was getting dark out and the wind picked up.  
  
"No it's starting to rain again!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE WENT TO SEE 'DON'T SAY A WORD'!" The  
  
gang came to the four way street and all went there separate ways leaving Yugi to walk  
  
the rest of the way home. The rain started coming down harder than before and the cold  
  
wind stung his eyes leaving his wandering blindly to his grandfathers game shop.  
  
(told you that I love torturing the cast of Yugioh)  
  
"Yugi it's almost 10:00, and you soaking wet!" Yugi picked up a loose strand of his hair  
  
and let it droop back in front of his face. His grampa's face faltered "Go dry off my boy and get some rest" Yugi nodded and went upstairs to his room so he could dry off.  
  
"Yugi your soaked!"  
  
"And so are you..." Yami didn't go to the movie with the others, he said he was not up to  
  
and he was feeling ill. Yugi striped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt so he could put  
  
on a new one. "Why are you wet Yami, did you fall into the bath tub or something?"  
  
Yami was totally drenched tho it didn't seem to bother him. "Yami?" Yami wandered  
  
away from the open window and took a seat on the end of Yugi's bed letting the water  
  
trail behind him. Yugi quickly slipped his head through his shirt and ran over to close the  
  
window so not to let any more water enter the room.  
  
// If only.... //  
  
/ Yami? /  
  
// if only...//  
  
/ Yami what are you talking about? /  
  
// so long ago..... //  
  
/ Yami, please tell me... /  
  
//......//  
  
/ Yami, please.../  
  
// Kay manx tav crot sav-cas`trve rev trot sava tokien daivi sakura gandol sulta kavat , manx nay tav cast merk `Trve tomb wrider Bakura idra stombe`rtdi ~duty ca vat astr mader sava... // Yami broke the telepathic connection and went to  
  
the window. He opened the glass panel so to let the rain freely enter the room again.  
  
"Yami are you feeling aright?" Yami sank to his knees at the foot of the open window  
  
and let the cold rain hit him continually. "Yami answer me!" Yami turned to face his  
  
worried little counter part showing him his now sickly pale face, and red eyes now  
  
sad and dark. "Answer ME!"  
  
Black: I am done chapter 1 and the fun has just begon! Cast of Yugioh: Noooooooooooo Black: Yes now, hey where did Elf go ~noise in the closet~ Yami Bakura: Don't look at me like that I didn't kill her yet. Black: ~Scowl~ So peoples you know da drill! R&R as soon as possible! Yugi: Black Your out of cherry Pepsi... Black: WHAT!!!! Yami: erm... Black what is wrong with mw in this fan fiction? Black: Dats for me ta know and you ta find-out! Yami: *.* do I even want to find-out Black: No ya don't... Hey thanks ta all our Reviewers! do what ya do best and review! Reviewers: If we don't? Joey: Ya all don't wasn't ta know... 


	3. No Answer?

Black: Yes 8 whole reviews! (Blushes) Thanks peoples!  
  
Yami Malatea: She finally let me out of dat closet!  
  
Black: Yes, yes but don't get to comfortable witch  
  
Yami Malatea: ~scowl~ I'll get you yet goblin!  
  
Black: OK Now da question has been brought up....Am I an authoress or and author?  
  
Yami Malatea: Well Tomboy is as close as were going ta get with you Karen!  
  
Black: Die you evil counter part DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Kyreason: ~Sends Black to da shadow realm~ MUWMAWAWAWAMWA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malatea: OK.... Say Yami Kyreason yea up for a movie!  
  
Yami Bakura: How about something bloody....  
  
Tea: Time for a disclaimer: Black has been sent to da shadow realm! So she dose not rule the world of YU-Gi-OH! (thank God)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- No Answer (will Yami give in?)  
  
  
  
Yugi let his gaze wander about. The night time air filled his room and the darkness crept  
  
through the fogged up window pane.  
  
"W-what's this" Yugi went over to the foot of his bedroom window to pick-up of a  
  
drenched leather bound book of some sort and started to flick through the ancient pages.  
  
"I-It looks like a diary, but who would...." Yami started to shift uneasily on Yugi's bed  
  
and began wringing his hands, shivered painfully when Yugi placed the ancient looking  
  
diary next to him. (Can you guess who's it is?)  
  
"Y-Yugi will get that meddlesome book out of my sight!" Yami practically  
  
spat out at his lighter side.  
  
"Yami, your sick and you need to get some rest and you should really.."  
  
"Stop pestering me you little brat! your nothing but a worthless little waste of life!"  
  
Yami angrily snapped towards him grabbing the diary and throwing it at Yugi's head.  
  
Fortunately Yami missed. swallowing hard Yugi started heading for the door fighting  
  
back a stream of tears. Yami has never said anything like that to him before, Never!  
  
Yugi slammed the door behind him and headed for the phone in the kitchen, still trying to  
  
take in all that had just happened. He picked up the cell phone and found himself dialing  
  
Tea's number, she would know what to do.  
  
"Hello Gardener residence, Tea speaking"  
  
"H-Hello T-Tea it's Yugi."  
  
"Yugi are you alright? you don't sound to good."  
  
"Y-Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure you sound kinda sad"  
  
"I'm Fine Tea but, something is up with Yami..."  
  
"Didn't you say something about Yami being sick"  
  
"It's gotten worse, much, much worse.."  
  
"How bad is it"  
  
"He....he...It's just, he keeps..."  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"I think that he is mad at me, or or something happened, or or maybe.."  
  
"What makes you think that something is wrong?"  
  
"I found him in my room soaking wet...he keeps repeating the same thing  
  
over and over. It was something like 'Kay max trav crot sav-cas' what ever it was  
  
he is really depressed."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Yami, I'll see you tomorrow Yugi but be careful till then."  
  
(Author break: Hey peoples Whoa I've got school tomorrow but hey I said dat Kaiba & Mokuba would be in dis fic right soooo here da are!)  
  
Kaiba Mansion....  
  
"Kaiba, big brother, are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost Mokuba I just need to tighten this last scanner panel" Seto Kaiba came  
  
up from underneath his latest invention, the Lexmarta dueling station. Kaiba had  
  
been working on this invention ever since him and Mokuba came home to their  
  
mansion.  
  
"Mokuba will you put a duel monsters card in the light transfigure scanner panel."  
  
"Sure which one do ya want?"  
  
"I'll let you decide kiddo...."  
  
"Yes, the BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Mokuba slipped the ultra rare card  
  
into the scanner that Kaiba had just finished perfecting. The newly advanced dueling  
  
stadium looked a lot like the old one but it had a white finish and the monsters were more  
  
realistic.  
  
"So little brother what do you think?" the colors of silver and black spun around  
  
the two of them, it was like a shower of starlight broken into a million pieces.  
  
(If you have ever been to Disney land, yea you get da idea) They carefully seemed to  
  
build themselves, started taking shape into none other than the legendary  
  
Blue-eyes White Dragon. It wasn't as fast as the original hologram but the wait was  
  
worth it, this was truly the Blue-eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You took the word right out of my mouth."  
  
"You can do that with any old duel monster card?"  
  
"Well not just duel monster card here put this in the scanner.." Kaiba removed his  
  
picture locket and tossed it over to his younger brother. "Try this" Mokuba nodded and  
  
placed the locket on the scanner panel watching in pure amazement as a younger  
  
hologramic version of himself stood up on the stadium floor posing in a defensive  
  
position opposite of the white and blue dragon. They were so busy looking at the  
  
holograms that they didn't notice a slim dark figure lurking down the dimly lit hallway.  
  
The dark stranger walked about the large mansion leaving no corner un- looked. Shining  
  
his or her flash light in all the hidden rooms scavenging through every drawer flipping  
  
through the pages of books. "Where is it!" the stranger had a voice of ice and a evil gilt of  
  
darkness shone across their well hidden face. "Time we meet again Seto Kaiba."  
  
  
  
later at the game shop...  
  
"Yugi stop I-I-I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Yami listen to me you need to get some rest!"  
  
"Yugi NO!" Yami threw a glass at Yugi's feet trying to stop him from getting any  
  
closer than he already was.  
  
"Yami stop and listen to my for a second!" Yami responded with another bottle  
  
breaking at Yugi's feet.  
  
"Yugi I-I-I can't I-I-I just can't! do this any longer!" Yami fell to his knees and  
  
shrieked as tho he was in terrible pain. (~scary music can be heard in the background~)  
  
Yami shouted out a stream of Egyptian curses holding his head and fighting back a  
  
steady stream of tears.(ok before I go on dis is not real Egyptian peoples, you can look it  
  
up in all da dictionaries you want but you won't find anything)  
  
"Da Kay ma's `trave drac Malakai Bahri !" Yami stayed low on the ground  
  
rapidly muttering in an Egyptian tongue.  
  
"Yami what are you upset about?"  
  
"Too late Yugi it's over..."  
  
"No it isn't please talk to me!"  
  
"I-I-I-I need to g-go" Yami got up off the floor and staggered out Yugi's door  
  
tripping his way down the staircase and out the front door. The rain hit him from all sides  
  
blaring his vision, leaving him to blindly wander through the piercing cold rain. Yami  
  
shielded his face with his free hand to see further into the darkness, biting his bottom  
  
lip and shivering from the cold pressed against his bare arms and exposed neck. The  
  
teenager (yes I know Yami is not a teenager but he dose look it) walked into the heart of  
  
the city where he has never been and started to look for a place to spend the rest of the  
  
night. Still unaware of the trouble he would get himself into before the night was over.  
  
  
  
Black: and dat peoples was chapter 2!  
  
Lex: Can you say 'cliff hanger'  
  
Yami Malatea: Lex? if your here then dat means.....  
  
Yami Stashtar: Yello Mal!  
  
Yami: Who in the name of Ra are you?  
  
Yami Stashtar: ~eyes Malatea who is trying to escape out the window~  
  
Lex: say Blacky wassup!  
  
Black: Nothing but I have one thing to say ~everyone rolls there eyes and orders some pizza~ OK wat ever but I won't be able ta write my Halloween fic...  
  
Yami Stashtar: So.  
  
Black: ~Evil smile~ I will be writing an author fic instead!  
  
everyone: SAY WHAT!  
  
Black: Dats right! so listen up authors, Yami's and authoress's cus now you will be spending da night with me and the Yugioh cast! ~everyone looks at authoress in horror~  
  
Joey/Tristen: WERE DOOMED!  
  
Black: Just send in a description of your self and/or your yami and you will have da chance to spend one whole night over here in my apartment for my sleep over but not everyone will be able to come in the first chapter. Be very descriptive and say thinks like  
  
(example: I am a punk who wants to rule the world and I want to braid Bakura's hair, I am crazy and my Yami's name is Des-gi-oh! she wants to be Seto Kaiba's girlfriend and is very very evil, I also think that Yami Malatea should be pushed off the roof)  
  
Yami Malatea: Dis is going to be one long night! R&R as soon as possible peoples!  
  
Black: MUWMAWAWAWAMWA!!!!!!!! (one more thing, this fic is not a Yaio) 


	4. No Yugi came up with it

Black: First D-O-K-E-W-J? and now dis! ~crumples piece of paper with her fist~ WHY ME!  
  
Yami: Is something the matter?  
  
Black: No I just like hitting my head against the table for fun, YOU GOT AH PROBLEM WITH DAT?  
  
Yami: ~talking with Yugi~ she's been acting strange all day...  
  
Yugi: maybe it has something to do with ~THUD~ the lack of ~THUD~ BLACK WILL YOU QUITE THAT!  
  
Black: No. Wait! that can be my TITLE! ~scribbles it down on the crumples piece of paper~ thanx Yugi-one! (2 much Star wars) ~hugs Yugi till his face starts to turn a purplish colour~ No. what ah great title! now all I need is the rest of the story...~light bulb appears above Black's head~ BINGO! ~drops Yugi and scribbles something else on the paper~  
  
Yugi: no ~gasp~ problem. ~ falls to the floor littered with crumpled pieces of paper~  
  
Black: uh Yami? why is Yugi sleeping on the floor?  
  
Yami: ~shrugs~ Say Black.  
  
Black: ~looks up~ yea?  
  
Yami: There are some men at the front door demanding that you do a proper disclaimer...  
  
Black: Uh-oh IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE S.J.L! (Stupid Japanese Lawyers) HIDE me! ~jumps behind the ex-pharaoh~  
  
S.J.L: OPEN THIS DOOR! or we will be forced to call the M.I.B!  
  
Yugi: ~rubs his head~ the Men In Black?  
  
Black: no...the Mother's In Bathrobes!  
  
Yugi: Quick use your frying Pan of DOOM!  
  
Black: ~nods~ YOU WANT AH PIECE OF ME? ~turns Caps Lock Off~ Well Do yea?  
  
Yami Malatea: Oh brother...Urm...Blacky say da disclaimer already!  
  
Black: OK I will say my stinking disclaimer...Hea Hem. I Black do not own the cast of Yu-gi-oh...I don't know why but I don't. OH YEA...Some special announcements! ~pulls ah list out of her pocket~  
  
This idea of the higher and Gods (I am Christian tho) is Goki's and not mine. So if you want ta read the original idea go read 'Hope For the Future' she is ah very good authoress and has been kind enough ta lend me her idea's. Don't worry Goki-one (2 much Star-wars) the story is going ta have quite ah few suprises even for you!  
  
Number 2! I am dedicating dis chappie to Gokin. And Yamachan! Thanks ah lot you 2! READ THERE STORIES!! go on wut do you have ta loose. Both are very great writers!  
  
Black: And now enjoy dis chapter while I go, uh try to fight these S.J.L's  
  
~dose ah battle cry and runs too the front door~  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Chapter 3- No. (Yami is lost, Yugi is worried sick, and ah stranger is lurking at the Kaiba Mansion...now what?)  
  
-Kaiba's Mansion-  
  
The stranger clenched his fists in frustration. Why was it that Kaiba needed so many hallways? and the staircase he was taking seemed not to have an end. Didn't Kaiba know the value of a elevator? The stranger shook his head and considered turning back but turned pale and quickly started up the stairs again, blast his fear of heights.  
  
The stranger took a deep breath, loosening his death grip on the railing and once again began the clime; repeating to himself that ever so famous quote, "Don't look down, don't look down, just don't look down."  
  
@ # @  
  
"Seto can't I just stay up a bit longer?" Mokuba crossed his arms and imitating Kaiba's stern glare "Fine, but I want ah sleep in tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't you just go to bed earlier and then you wouldn't be tired every morning?" Kaiba smirked knowing that Mokuba, by the look on his face, that he had no comeback. "Or better yet, go to bed at the time that you are suppose to." Mokuba gave a small pleading groan as response that any kid would do in this situation (I know I would) but decided against the watery puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"But Setoooo." "It's after midnight Kid. Time for bed" so Mokuba trudged upstairs, dragging his feet in defeat as Kaiba swiftly headed for the living feeling rather light headed from lack of sleep. The staff left at 10:00 so the house would be completely empty till morning except for him and Mokuba. Sighing in relief he lowered himself into the large leather couch, closing his eyes to welcome the feeling of sleepiness wash over him. "Finally some rest!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
@ # @  
  
The stranger clung onto the chair mentally cursing his luck. "Crap, crap, crap I could have stayed home and listened to Thoth's ranting but NOOOO, I had to go on this blasted mission." The stranger rubbed his foot where the vase hit it and stepped over the broken pieces on the hard wood living room floor. "Now I know why Shait told me to wear shoes...blast her." The stranger hopped over to the couch where Kaiba was in the dark and massaged his bare foot with both hands.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as he felt the extra weight added to the couch. Slowly he let out his held breath and prayed that the strange man beside him wasn't aware of his presence in the darkened room.  
  
"SETO!" both men in the living room paled at the sound of Mokuba yelling from the top of the stairs. When would that kid just give-up and go to bed!  
  
"Oh great." The stranger mentally smacked himself for opening his mouth. At that point he was considering his brother's words about just jumping out the window and ending his misery, the higher was going to have a field-day with this story. It his line of thought the cloaked man failed to see Kaiba sneaking up behind him with a lamp above his head.  
  
THUD!  
  
-Downtown Domino-  
  
Yami was numb with coldness and his head pounded in tune with the thunder. Oh what was wrong with him! why was he feeling all this pain. Yami leaned against a brick ally wall, pulling his legs into his chest. Yami laid his forehead on his knees trying to ignore the sickness in his stomach. The rain rolled down his face mingling with his hot tears streaming from his tightly shut eyes. "Why?"  
  
~Flashback~ (a few days before)  
  
Yugi smiled as he placed a card face down on the dueling mat. "And that ends my turn Yami." Yami cracked a smile and placed the Dark Magician in attack mode.  
  
"Dark Magician attacks your face down card. Oh great." Yugi flipped over his trap card Mirror Force.  
  
"Sorry Yami but that brings your life points down to 0." Yami growled lightly but smiled at Yugi's enthusiasm at the outcome of the duel. Always the innocent one. He gathered up his deck and pocketed it in his backpack. "What is taking Joey is long?"  
  
"Maybe he slept in again." Yugi shrugged and switched the stores sign to closed.  
  
"I don't know Yami...It's not like him to miss something so important." Always the innocent one. Yami turned his attention to the note on the bulletin board, it was purple and was declaring some sort of exhibit at the Domino Museum this weekend. "Yami? are you ok?"  
  
"Huh... oh yes, yes"  
  
"If your sure." Yugi pulled up a chair beside his other half and started leafing through the new shipment of booster packs 'My head... I feel weak.' Yami shook off the feeling and rubbed his temples just a sudden flash of pain and fear jolted through his system. Like lightning meeting water the pain was directed it's self also onto Yugi, Yami receiving the full blast.  
  
"S-Spirit are y-you OK?"  
  
"Y-Yes Yugi, I'm fine Just f-fine. Ack!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"S-so hot, so s-sick. Must f-find Yugi!" It was like a 3 sided war going on inside the spirits head. The fever on one side with fear and painful memories on the other all forcing their powers onto Yami, who was barely ably to put up a fight. His mind with secret's locked deep within it was being released and verbal to any and all assault. Just what the 'Dark circle' was waiting for.  
  
-The Gameshop-  
  
"YAMI WHERE ARE YOU?!" The small boy ran around the corner desperately looking for any sign of his darker half, half praying that he would find him and half praying that he wouldn't. Yami's words rang through his head...  
  
'Stop pestering me you little brat! your nothing but a worthless little waste of life!'  
  
Yugi felt his chest tighten just remembering how mad Yami was. One second he was screaming in rage over some diary and the next, he was sitting on the floor whimpering like some frightened child. Yugi winced remembering when the same thing happened a few days ago. The heat and rage Yugi had felt was enough to nearly kill a person! and if Yami was feeling all this pain then why wasn't he telling him about it?  
  
'Too late Yugi it's over...'  
  
Yami must have been trying to protect him from something, tho Yugi wished that Yami would have just told him what it was...that he was trying to protect him from. 'Oh Yami.' Yugi peered through the dankness of the rain at the Kaiba mansion gates. He knew what he had to do...he needed Kaiba to re-pay him that favor. For Yami's sake.  
  
-Kaiba's Mansion-  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba heard some voices from the living room and the unmistakable shatter of glass along side a collapsing sound. "Seto?" Mokuba carefully made his way down the staircase doing his best to try and find the light switches. 'I hate mulit-light switches!' after many tries Mokuba's finger landed on the light switch to the living room. "Got yea!' CLICK. Seto looked up to see his younger brother smiling at him from the room entrance.  
  
"Don't come in here Mokuba, there is glass all over the floor." Mokuba nodded in reply and glanced around noticing the cloaked and bare footed man lying face down on the floor.  
  
"Who's that?" Mokuba pointed to the body by his brother's feet, he didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.  
  
"I can safely say that I don't know." Mokuba followed Kaiba closely into the main entrance, a curious look painted on his face. "Did you have to turn on all the lights?" Kaiba swiftly placed the man on the stairs, not caring if the man got hurt or not and took out his jet-black cell phone. "I need ah new ringer...Hello. Get security down here now." Without any further words Kaiba snapped the black cell phone shut and went back over to the unconscious man to check for weapons and such.  
  
"I wonder what he was looking for..." Mokuba tapped his fingers against the oak-wood banister as he thoughts up answers to his own question. 'He had to be here for some reason!' Kaiba was having similar thoughts 'What was this guy trying to pull; talking about some mission. If I am right, which I usually am, then there is more then just this guy.'  
  
BANG! Bang! bang.  
  
Someone was at the door. Mokuba immediately answered it "Yugi?"  
  
-Yugi-  
  
'Please be home Kaiba' Yugi stumbled up the foot of the stairs ignoring the painfully cold numbness and dizziness that was threatening to overwhelm him. His throat felt as tho it had been set on fire and everything kept dipping in and out of focus. The storm had started up again and came full force with it's icy winds whispering things unheard to those who listened and rattled the large mansions windows. Yugi would have happily fainted right there on the spot but the knowledge of his Yami out there, sick, and all alone kept him awake and alert. 'O-Oh Kaiba p-please be h-here' Yugi gathered up the last bit of his strength and knocked on the front door. Everything else became a complete blur after that.  
  
"Yugi?!"  
  
"Y-Yami." Yugi clasped forward and sprawled out on the marble floor, breathing heavily. "G-Gone." Immediately blacking-out at these last words.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Black: Hope I didn't leave it at to much ah cliffy. ^_^  
  
Yami Malatea: You know that you only mentioned the 'Dark Circle' like once right.  
  
Black: THe next chapter will be better! I have it all planed out!  
  
Yugi: ~walks in the room~ Are they gone?  
  
BLack: No. the M.I.B are still trapped in that closet of mine.  
  
Yugi: -_- Oh now I feel SO much better.  
  
Black: Your welcome! thanks ta our reviewers! I am kinda bummed cuse ah friend of mine hasn't emailed me in over ah month an I don't know why. Think she ditched me. ~sigh~ so dats why dis chapter is so.  
  
Yami Malatea: Freaking cheap.  
  
Black: Thats it. Hey!  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh cat fight.  
  
Black: MEOW!!!! ~hiss hiss!~  
  
Yami Malatea: Ah go cough up ah hair ball.  
  
Black: Why don't you!  
  
Yami Malatea: Well R&R peoples! force be with all! and  
  
Black: ~pushes her Yami twit out of the way~ and thanks for da REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Sorry ta all those Japanese Lawyers. Please don't sue me! 


	5. Morning at the Mansion

-Morning at the Mansion-  
  
(The night went by rather quietly beside the fact that Kaiba just invented the ultimate holographic dueling station. 'The Lexmarta'. A bare foot stranger sneaking into the Kaiba mansion, and Yugi blacking out in the doorway. That and Yami is trying to get home. Yep pretty quiet night. ~Looks around~ What!?!)  
  
A ten year old Mokuba poked his head into the large teal painted room in which his brother normally slept in. "Seto, you awake yet?" The window was open (A/N And there was ah package there! ~frowns~ sorry dats ah different story...) and loose papers were scattered on the floor. His gray orbs grew wide in surprise as he walked barefooted into the bedroom, Seto was never one to have anything out of place, what if something happened to him? "SETO!"  
  
BAM  
  
"Ack! what the- Mokuba?" Kaiba rubbed his forehead where he had hit it against his head board. Eyes flashing mildly in pain and annoyance. "What are you doing here- MOKUBA IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!"  
  
"Well at least your awake now..." Placing down the sleek black alarm clock on the night table he ran a hand through his messed up brown hair.  
  
"Mokuba. It's four in the morning. BED!" falling back down he pulling a feather pillow over his head, trying to force himself to fall back to sleep.  
  
"But Seto," Mokuba pulled the covers off the bed sending a shock of cold through Kaiba's body, "Yugi's awake."  
  
"What?!"  
  
BAM  
  
"STUPID HEADBOARD!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pale sunlight filtered into the small room in golden splashes onto the hard wood floor. "Ummm.." A small smile spread softly across his lips as the hammock swayed back and forth a few inches above the floor, a cold cloth placed on his forehead keeping his fever at bay.  
  
Shadows cast upon the floor from the three people sitting at the far end of the room. A tall slender women spoke up. "We mustn't let him out of our sight."  
  
"What do you mean by that M'lady?"  
  
"Maybe if ya listened for once in yar life she wouldn't have ta repeat everything ah zillion times over."  
  
"Shut up Shait"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
"Silence both of you-" Shait's eyes flashed violet for a moment but naturally she backed down, knowing the outcome of her and her bother's argument. "Back to your studies, Thoth and Gabe will be back towards the setting of the sun."  
  
"Yes mother." Shait choked down a fit of giggles sharing a mischievous look with her older brother Luke.  
  
"Har har har now off you two, back to work." The thirteen year old girl laid an arm across the older boy's shoulder blades. Her dark brown hair falling down past her shoulders just past her bust line, sections clasped back in small gold combs behind her head complementing the teenagers light violet eyes clouded over as if in age. " And keep your voices low... Not as of yet do we wish our guest to awaken."  
  
"Not as of yet at least..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaiba walked down the hallway readjusting his trenchcoat that he grabbed before heading out his bedroom door. "How long has he been awake for?"  
  
"Not sure, he wasn't making much sense though when I talked to him"  
  
"Is that so..." That famous taunt filtered his voice as Mokuba pulled harshly on the rim of his jacket.  
  
"He's gonna be ok right Seto?" Innocent gray eyes met icy blue ones.  
  
Kaiba grunted and opened the spare room looking around for any signs of his rival, eyes landing on a curled up figure below the bed covers. "He's asleep." Walking into the room Kaiba walked to the bedside table blue eyes falling upon the pyramid that Yugi wears around his neck, laying there peacefully glimmering innocently in the light. Picking it up loosely he sat down on the edge of the bed turning it from side to side examining it with mild interest.  
  
"I'll g-go make breakfast bro. Tell me when he wakes up again Ok!!" And the ten year old ran out of the room smiling mischievously as a plan formed in his head, leaving Kaiba with the sleeping Yugi.  
  
"Erm.. Yami?" In a flash the CEO dropped the Millennium puzzle back onto the bed side table. Yugi rolled over drowsily onto his stomach eyes still closed and legs tangled in a mess of sheets and comforters. The pain from last night nearly forgotten. All was well.  
  
(A/n: Ya right, sorry bud - not letten ya off dat easily)  
  
(M/N: Why not! ~pouts~)  
  
(A/N: AHHH! Who are you. These are suppose ta be my notes.)  
  
(M/N: It's Yugi [Muse notes])  
  
(A/N: Your suppose ta be asleep)  
  
(M/N: BUt I'm not tired-)  
  
(A/N: I SAID GET YOUR BUTT IN DAT BED YUGI-CHAN!)  
  
(M/N: Meanie.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yami?" The teenager walked farther into the kitchen hand running along the wall for any signs of a light switch. "Yami are you in here?"  
  
"Leave the light off" The voice was watery and cracked but also very forced. Eyes searching through the dimly lit room Ryou walked a little further towards the dinning area, gaping slightly as he heard the sound of water underfoot. (There is water on the floor)  
  
"My word, Yami what are you doing here, it's so early. Normally you would still be asleep." Ryou could see his dark half's form clearly now, he had his back to him and was sitting on the tile floor facing the wall.  
  
"" Kay manx tav crot sav-cas`trve, rev trot sava Pharaoha, daivi Shait gandol sulta kavat, manx nay tav cast merk `Trve, tomb no Yami yamma, idra stombe`rtdi ~duty, Kay vat astr mader sava... "  
  
"Who was she?" Yami Bakura tensed up and spun around his snowy hair behind one ear, venom in his liquid brown eyes.  
  
"What." A feeling over came him. He should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"T-T-The girl y-you spoke of." The Yami looked up thoughtfully, running his hand through the water on the ground, eyes shineing in curiousity.  
  
"Hurm... girl, girl. Nope don't know the child."  
  
"But you just said-" But the snowy haired angel was interrupted by a sinister giggle. "What's so funny?"  
  
"What you said, what you said, the girl, this girl." Playfully he rolled his head back. "But what girl..." This was more to himself then to Ryou though his eyes were directed in the boys direction. "She's gone little Ryou, gone, gone, gone away."  
  
"A-Are you feeling alright?" Ryou took another step forward the oddly cold water soaking through his shoes. "You don't seem very well."  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Will be fine."  
  
"Bakura, stop it, y-your scaring me." Yami Bakura rolled his head smiling almost insanely, a giggle escaping his lips, licking them dryly.  
  
"Who's Bakura?"  
  
(A/N: ~sigh~ Bakurry-kun in black socks ~day dreams~)  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#  
  
Joey: When did you become ah horror writer?  
  
Black: I don't know .. See dis is wut happens when ya eat a bowl of ice cream with Cool Whip, Hot Chocolate mix, Coffee mix an milk. While watching Friday the 13th 1-8 and Halloween: Resurrection.  
  
Joey: Dat's 9 horror movies in total. HOW DO YA SLEEP AT NIGHT!  
  
Yami Malatea: ~sitting in the living room watching the rest of Halloween: Resurrection~ Die Blonde girl Die. ~laughing her head off~  
  
Black/Joey: -.-;;;  
  
Yami: This is the 5th chapter?  
  
Black: ya so?  
  
Yami Malatea: HAPPY 5th CHAPPIE EVERY BODY!  
  
Black: An ah happy Friday da 13th.  
  
TV Guy: Black doesn't own ANy of the YGO characters or any of you. No matter how many bribes are given.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Notes:  
  
#1. uh thanks Madi-san for da 'Nice' an 'Wonderful' emails ~nods~ Can I have Y.B back now?  
  
#2. Yami Bakura- is now known as... Bakura.  
  
Good Bakura- is now known as.... Ryou (Bakura is his last name so his friends might call him 'Bakura' and his dark half 'Yami Bakura')  
  
#3. Understand? Yes? no? maybe so?  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 


End file.
